Encore
by dacbc77
Summary: OS Michael pense à Sara...   Saison 2


_**Encore...**_

**Center Of Attention-Jackson Waters**

**.com/watch?v=eWZPCAazpX4**

Encore une nuit dans un motel miteux. Encore une nuit où son frère profite de leurs quelques heures de repos pour plonger dans un profond sommeil. Encore une nuit où, quand il ferme les yeux, il ne voit que son visage. Encore une nuit où il ne dormira pas, il restera allongé les yeux ouverts. Encore une fois, il se heurte aux mêmes questions sans réponses. Il a beau tout faire pour penser à autre chose, elle ne quitte jamais son esprit. Cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, jusqu'à se qu'il se rende compte qu'elle occupait également son cœur. Son cœur qui souffre de plus en plus jour après jour de ne pouvoir être auprès d'elle. Mais sa souffrance la plus profonde est de ne pas savoir si elle ressent la même chose que lui, si elle pense à lui autrement qu'à un pauvre homme qui l'a manipulé pour obtenir se qu'il voulait, si il lui manque…

Lincoln se retourne dans son sommeil et Michael en profite pour regarder l'heure, 4h30, encore une heure avant de reprendre la direction de l'Utah. Si tout se passe bien, demain ils auront l'argent et feront route vers le Nouveau-Mexique.

Encore une question à laquelle il se heurte. Est-ce qu'elle viendra? Il sait qu'elle aura réussi à déchiffrer son message, elle est intelligente et maligne. Encore faut-il qu'elle veuille le revoir. Ce rendez-vous est sa dernière chance de tout lui expliquer, de lui dire à quel point elle est importe pour lui. Il aimerait tant qu'elle vienne et accepte de partir avec lui, mais il sait qu'elle a une vie à Chicago, ses amis et sa famille, plus de travail par sa faute, mais il est sûr qu'elle en retrouvera un rapidement et que ses déboires avec la justice à cause de l'évasion seront vite oubliés grâce à son père. Il a tellement besoin de la voir. Il sait que c'est la femme de sa vie, jamais il n'avait aimé avant elle, jamais aussi fort en tout cas, jamais au point de préférer mourir plutôt que de la voir souffrir. Elle est la seule personne pour qui il serait prêt à tuer. Tout se dont il rêve, c'est de vivre avec elle mais il sait que c'est impossible au vu des circonstances actuelles. Il sait qu'il doit la laisser partir pour la protéger, mais avant il doit lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il est désolé, essayer de se faire pardonner pour ses actes. Il ne peut pas lui demander de l'attendre, mais il aimerait qu'elle le fasse malgré tout, que dans quelques mois ou années, selon le déroulement des choses, il revienne ici, et qu'il puisse aller la voir. Son plus grand souhait il y a quelques mois c'était de sauver son frère, maintenant que cela est fait, il aimerait vivre avec elle, pas pour quelques mois, pour toute la vie.

Le réveil interrompt le fil de ses pensées. Lincoln l'éteint rapidement en grognant et se tourne vers son frère.

L- Tu as dormi?

M- Oui.

Son frère le regarda avec de gros yeux.

M- Un peu.

L- Tu pensais encore à elle.

M- De qui tu parles?

L- Sara évidemment, à part si tu es tombé amoureux d'une autre femme médecin de Fox River.

Il lui un sourire en coin, mais Michael tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

L- A quoi tu pensais?

M- Je…

Il regarda son frère.

M- Elle me manque Linc.

L- Tu dois la voir dans trois jours non?

Michael rit nerveusement.

M- Si elle vient.

L- Arrêtes de douter Michael, j'ai vu les regards que tu lui lançais, mais j'ai aussi vu ses regards à elle et ils disent la même chose que les tiens.

M- Quoi?

L- Je t'aime.

Michael baissa la tête mais un mince sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

L- Dans trois jours vous allez vous voir j'en suis sûr. Bon vous allez peut-être pas vous sautez dessus tout de suite…

M- Linc!

L- Je rigoles, bon d'abord vous allez vous expliquer mais après elle va sûrement te sauter de…

Michael s'empara de son oreiller et frappa Lincoln avec.

L- Ça tu vas le regretter petit frère!

Il lui balança le coussin et tous deux tombèrent du lit.

Encore trois jours avant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Encore trois jours avant de la revoir, Sara.


End file.
